NIGHTMARES
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: ALL 4 SAIYUKI CHARACTERS FACE THEIR WORST FEARS!!!!!


NightMares..  
  
A gunshot.a scream.then...a sigh of relief.  
  
"And that's the last of those damn buggers", Genjyo Sanzo put his gun back in its place.  
  
"Wonder why these stupid demons keep coming my way instead of some hot chick in a mini skirt?" added Gojyo lighting a cig.  
  
"Sanzo..I'm hungry! Let's go eat! I haven't touched anything since noon and my stomach's grumbling and I'm gonna faint if I don't get something to eat!!!!!" yep.you guessed..that was Son Gokuh.  
  
"Ok gentlemen, why don't we drive on to the next village and find ourselves a place for the night?"  
  
Sanzo looked at Cho Hakkai, and thought: "Nothing could wipe the smile of that guy's face! Wonder what it takes to make him lose his temper again?" and then said "do whatever you please"  
  
They drove off and arrived at a tiny village just as the setting sun gave way to the night. After a tasty meal and a couple of friendly bottles of Sache, the four of them went up to their room for what was supposed to be a long restful night.  
  
A few minutes later Gokuh was already in noddy land, snoring his head off, and dreaming...a posh restaurant and all the sushi...yes nice tasty yummy sushi!!.... amazing quantities of it ..all he could handle..more than he could handle....so much that after a while the mere sight of sushi started to make him sick (I know I know! But hey! This is a dream!!!)He told the cooks nicely that he couldn't handle anymore food but platefuls of sushi kept on coming and upon seeing that he didn't touch any of the food laid before him, the offended cooks tried to force him back to his ever hungry self.pushing forkfuls of food into his mouth!!! Gokuh felt himself on the verge of throwing up (YUK!!) and pulling himself free of the cooks' grasps he ran out of the restaurant out into the sun, out ..into the open desert. He felt his legs get heavier and he grew weaker under the scourging sun. Suddenly drained of every ounce of energy he fell to his knees.he looked at his arms to find that they were all bony-skeleton like! In horror he felt his cheek bones jutting out of his face. A scream escaped his lips and he woke up.cold in sweat in the inn room..with an angry Gojyo glaring at him.  
  
"Beautiful! Just heavenly beautiful! Just as I was about to kiss that hot legged chick the stupid monkey wakes me up screaming his head off!!! Just bloody B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!!!"  
  
Gokuh still recovering from the shock managed to mutter "But Gojyo! I just had the worst dream ever-it was! I swear on my last nikuma!!! I was."  
"Oh shut up & let me get some sleep!!!" Gojyo, who couldn't care less about what Gokuh had dreamt, turned to face the wall and almost immediately there she was!! Tall, slim and sexy.whispering in a low smooth silky voice:" Aren't you gonna kiss me, Gojyo?"  
  
"Not kissing?!!! Now that would be pure folly!" he thought as he leaned closer closing his eyes.  
  
"Then kiss me!" she said. But her voice.it was different.kind of deeper..kind of...more masculine!?!  
  
Gojyo opened his eyes, to find in his arms, not the babe of his dreams but a very weird looking little skinny guy with a very very freaky hair style (yep! Even freakier than his!!).  
  
Goyjo instantly threw the guy out of his arms and wide-eyed he spluttered "Who the hell are you and where is that babe I was kissing?!!!"  
  
The guy looking definitely hurt said: "But Gojyo? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Mio! Your Boyfriend!!"  
  
"My What?!!!" Gojyo was definitely freaked out; "since when did I develop a subconscious liking for freaks?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Gojyo!", the freaky guy, now with tears in his eyes, was still there, "Why?! OH why did you leave me? What has he got that I haven't"  
  
"He?!!!" thought Gojyo "Now quit the joke! You are totally freaking me out!!! Give my compliments to Sanzo and tell him that I fell for his little joke big time!!"  
  
"Sanzo!!! So that's his name!! Sha Gojyo, you broke my heart and know you'll have to pay for it!!" With a head piercing scream the guy's face contorted into that of the ugliest demon Gojyo had ever seen!  
  
"OUCH! Now that's ugly!!! Should have listened to my big bro when he said that pretty girls are not what they seem!!" But no sooner had he finished the phrase that the demon made a sudden dash towards him and started to attack. Try as he might, fighting back proved to be harder than the demon's flimsy physique made one believe and even though escape was not normally a course Gojyo would have gladly taken this time it was not an option!! With the demon closely following him, he ran until suddenly, he felt himself falling..falling down what seemed to be a bottomless pit.... He finally he reached the bottom and a tremendous pain shot up his back. Gojyo woke up to find that he had fallen off his bed in the attempt of ridding himself of the lover whose heart he had apparently thorn beyond redemption.  
  
"Great.." said a voice from the other side of the room, "first the monkey and now the pervert...did your dream girl dump you before you had the chance to dump her first?" Sanzo lit another cigarette.  
  
"If only you knew!!" replied Gojyo as he clambered back into his bed hoping for a peaceful night.  
  
Sanzo looked out of the window at the full moon (no surprise.the moon is always full in every single Saiyuki episode)  
  
"Can you light mine?"  
  
"Light your own damn."the words stuck in his throat.  
  
"Korio! Can you light my cigarette please?"  
  
Genjyo Sanzo could hardly believe his eyes!!! His master, Komio Sanzo was holding out a cigarette for him to light. Bewildered he took the cigarette and lit it using the flame from his own. Master and student set down together in silence..it was hard to find something to say after so many years.  
  
"Korio"  
  
Sanzo looked up. "Tell me, master"  
  
"You have made me very proud of you, Korio! You are handling your mission just as I expected you to..but there is one thing.." A certain panic and fear of disapproval spread through Sanzo's body. "The hair..it's too long.you must get rid of it!" "What?!!! exclaimed Sanzo finding it impossible to believe that these words had just come out of Komio Sanzo's lips.  
  
"You must shave it! Tell me Korio how many respectable Sanzo's do you know that go about parading with a headful of hair?!"  
  
"None that have survived!" retorted Sanzo as he fled away from his master, who had by then produced an electrical shaver out of the thin air and rushed at him, like an insane man, with the intent of giving his student a new hair do (or rather a no-hair-do!!!). Sanzo's desperate attempt to save his locks were all in vain, no matter which direction he chose to flee the razor with its irritating sound was always close behind. Suddenly out of nothing a pair of hands reached at him and grasped his arm. then another pair of arms and another...In no time Sanzo found himself surrounded by a multitude of monks closing in on him preventing any movement from his part, blowing up like smoke all chances of a possible escape. The unnerving sound of the razors got louder as Komio Sanzo approached.his finger tips got warmer.and warmer.hot actually..burning hot! "Ouch!" Sanzo woke up startled and looked at his burnt finger tips "Slept with the damn thing still lit"  
  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai's voice echoed in the darkness "Sanzo, is everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah, get some sleep"  
  
"Good night then" Hakkai turned and tossed in his bed as he walked, lost in a dark valley. He heard the approaching sound of an engine, then two headlights shone in the distance. His muscles tensed.then he let himself relax. "Its you Akuryu! You had me scared there for a second little buddy!"  
  
The four-wheel drive made a purring sound as Gokuh jumped out of the back seat and instantly began to complain: "Hakkai, I'm hungry!!! Buy me something to eat!!!"  
  
Cho Hakkai looked at Gokuh and smiled-he would never change. "I'd gladly do so Gokuh but you see its pitch dark and there's nothing here"  
  
"You mean there's no food?!!!" the idea seemed to be inconceivable to the youngest member of the group, "But I have to eat something! I need to!"  
  
Hakkai smiled again despite the fact that Gokuh's incessant moaning was getting on his nerves.  
  
"You just don't want to but me food!!!" glared Gokuh "In that case.I'm eating the car!"  
  
"I strongly wouldn't advise you to", said Hakkai in the calmest voice he could manage but it was too late; Gokuh had already sunk his teeth into poor Akuryu's bonnet!!!  
  
"Stop it at once Gokuh! You're hurting the poor thing!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm hungry and I'm eating the thing!!" Gokuh insisted as another howl of pain came from the car.  
  
This was the last straw.yep..the one that broke the camel's back! Hakkai lost his temper! Moving towards Gokuh he raised his voice: "Now that's enough! You're eating my dragon!"  
  
Gokuh stopped dead in his tracks, "YOU.YOU YELLED AT ME!!!! U hate me!! U love your stupid dragon more than me!!! And you'd rather let me starve".  
  
The sobs, managed to revive Hakkai's softer side, feeling guilty he lowered his voice and said "Now don't say that" and he moved closer to put a comforting hand on Gokuh's shoulder.  
  
But Gokuh fiercly turned away with the incessant sobs and wailing still pouring out from his lips and echoing in Hakkai's head.  
  
"Stop it!!! You are driving me nuts with all you spoiled brat wailing!!!!" Hakkai couldn't handle it anymore; he was truly losing his selfcontrol. Unable to manage his anger he felt the area around him spin faster and faster..  
  
He opened his eyes and he shut them again immediately.the sun was too bright. He sat up in bed squinting his eyes. When they had adjusted themselves to the late morning brightness he found the others still sitting in bed all staring blankly.a loud silence filling the room.  
  
"You know..." he said shattering the wall of silence, "I just had.."  
  
"The worst dream ever?" asked Sanzo raising an eye brow.  
  
"How did you know?!!!" asked Gokuh, his huge golden eyes growing wider with amazement and admiration at Sanzo's sixth sense.  
  
"Super Monk has magical powers!" snorted Gojyo, "He can read minds!"  
  
"Really! Wow! Sanzo, that is soooo cool!! Try guessing what I'm thinking right now!"  
  
"Food! You stupid monkey!!"  
  
.THWACK..  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" moaned Gokuh rubbing the spot where he had been hit on the head for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Serves you right, Baku Saru!"  
  
"Shut up you red haired pervo!!"  
  
"Shut up both of you!!!"  
  
Hakkai looked at the three of them, the usual smile still playing on his lips, "Well I guess we're all back to our old selves again! Who's up for some breakfast?"  
  
****************************************************************** Now that was scary!!!!! Not really.it was fun writing it though! Hope you  
enjoyed it anyways!!! 


End file.
